The Rough Seas Ahead
by Tatalee
Summary: My first fic. Joey, Jen, Pacey and Dawson are preparing to set sail on the 'Everlasting Love'.Not too good at summeries, so please read!


Okay, this is my first story ever. I just decided to write it one day. Hope you like it. It takes place 5 years after High School Graduation. I've totally re-written history to fit my needs. (lol) So nothing happened that happened in the series. Not the same way anyway. But as the characters have flashbacks, all will be reveiled. And of course, I don't own any of these people, or the Creek.

'Oh God, how much have I had to drink?' Jen Lindly asked herself, stealing another sip from the bottle in her hand. She knew that it must have been a lot. In fact, she knew from the pounding in her head that she was way past her limit. But she couldn't stop herself from swigging back the vodka. 'Gonna feel this tomorrow' she giggled leaning back against the railing. She was sitting on the deck of Pacey's new boat 'Everlasting Love' where she was celebrating the boat's first voyage with Pacey, Joey and Dawson. She laughed again thinking about the four of them celebrating anything together. They had come so far. She smiled thinking about everything that had happened in the past 5 years. Who would have thought?

"Jen?.....Jenny?!" A voice called out, intuerrupting Jen's train of thought. "Where the hell are you?"

"Over here!" She called out. She knew that it must be a very drunk Joey. She only called Jen that when she was plastered.

"Found you!" Joey giggled and climbed up beside Jen. "This is really good!" She exclaimed, holding up her drink.

"How much of it did you drink?" Jen asked, concerned. Drunk Joey could get very out of control.

"Enough to know that it tastes GREAT!!!" Joey sang out, slinging her arm around Jen. "We were wondering when you were coming back inside...what'cha doing out here all alone anyway?"

Jen sighed, "Just thinking about stuff" She could hear Pacey and Dawson laughing inside but she knew that she wanted to stay outside a little bit longer.

"What kinda stuff?" Joey downed the glass in her hand, "Good stuff, bad stuff?" She turned to face Jen, "Cause you're missing one hell of a party" She was slurring her words and Jen had to laugh.

"Just old stuff. Like remembering how we all started out. How funny it is that we're all here together like this. It's nice you know?"

"I know. You are my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't know what I would have done without you." She hugged Jen tightly.

"Easy Jo," Jen laughed, "I'm cutting you off, no more alcohol!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Jeez, you're starting to sound like Pacey" Joey burped and laughed, "OK, maybe I've had a little too much!"

"Do you ever think about high school?" Jen asked

"Not when I can help it. I was so bitchy to you when you first moved here. I am so sorry about that Jen. I love you."

"I know you do Jo. I just think about the girl I was then sometimes. The scared little girl from New York. And I try to figure out if I'm making the same mistakes all over again."

"Jen, you're all grown up now. You're not making any mistakes. You have the perfect life. A great job, great friends, and a great boyfriend".

Jen sighed again. "I know, but sometimes I just hope I'm doing the right thing"

"You are, now enough about that, let's go back to the party!!!" With that, Joey jumped back down to the deck.

"Alright drunk lady, let's go have some fun!" Jen turned to join her friend, but the boat hit a huge wave and Jen felt herself falling.

"Joey!!!" Jen screamed hitting the water.

"Oh my God! Jen!" Joey peered over the rail, "Pacey! Dawson! Help me! Oh my GOD!" She started crying and pulling her sweater off.

Pacey and Dawson raced outside and quickly assesed the suituation. Dawson flung himself over the railing and Pacey followed suit.

"Jen!" Joey continued screaming over and over. "Please help her! Jen" Joey felt like she was drowning herself as she watched them struggle in the icy water looking for their friend.

Wonder who is with who? Not a big surprise, but you'll have to wait to find out. And where exactly is Everlasting Love sailing off too? Find out next


End file.
